Waking Ed
by KittyRain
Summary: Random Story... Dedicated to certain Ed, Edd and Eddy fan by the name of Katie... sorry but I couldnt get Jess in this one for you. Enjoy xXx


The sun rose slowly over the cul-de-sac, bathing each house in light, it also revealed two boys stood on the sidewalk, one had his hands stuck in his pockets, heavy bags under his eyes and a blank, sleepy expression on his face. The other stood slightly taller, a black hat on his head, his eyes seemingly glued to the paper in his hands, reading over the schedule they had for that day.

Today's plan was to meet up at dawn and make their way to the garbage dump before anybody else, collecting anything that could be recycled, and handing it in to a new recycling-station that had been erected near school, it paid money for each kilo of garbage that was deemed recyclable. Eddy had come up with the main plan, grab junk and get money for it, the money would then fund the three boys for Jawbreakers. Double D had created the schedule, each hour of the day marked down, in order to get the stuff Eddy had termed 'junk' and take it to the station, with enough time to make it to the candy store to buy the Jawbreakers. The only flaw was that Ed hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is he?" Eddy yelled suddenly, the exclamation being quickly followed by a large yawn.

A hum of pondering came from the black capped male, his eyes still roaming over the schedule, "I'm not sure Eddy, but I suggest we venture to his house and see if we can wake him"

He started walking before Eddy could say anything, knowing it was most likely the other male would only complain, Eddy was not a morning person and he would much rather go back to bed then have to wake someone else up, even if waking them did mean he would be able to have Jawbreakers.

Both boys climbed down into the basement of Ed's house through the ground-level window, Eddy falling rather ungracefully on his butt, while Double D managed to land on the table, climbing gently down onto the floor. They moved over to the snoring lump that was concealed under the blanket on Ed's bed. Double D had already pulled on a face mask to protect his delicate nasal passages from the stench of Ed's room; Eddy was just staring at the bed with an almost longing look in his eyes. "Let's just wake him already" he said to the capped boy, his tone one of annoyance.

Double D glanced around him, taking in all the objects within his friend's room. His gaze landed on a stick propped against the wall, and without even bothering to wonder exactly why that stick was there, he moved over to it, inspecting it for germs. Eddy watched as Double D pulled on latex gloves he had taken from his back pocket and picked up the stick, quickly moving back over to the bed, reaching out and gently prodding the lump a few times.

The lump continued to snore, "Gimme that!" Eddy yelled, snatching the stick from Double D, he proceeded to smack the lump with the stick as hard as he could until it broke. Again the lump just snored.

Double D watched Eddy's attempts at waking their friend, which included pouring a bucket of water onto the lump, bashing symbols together, using an air horn, and shouting Ed for breakfast. Panting the yellow clad boy leant against the wall, "I'm out of ideas" he said

Another pondering hum escaped Double D's throat as he stared at the lump, it hadn't moved at all, in fact, it didn't move even as it snored. He bent double and looked under the bed, seeing Ed lying underneath it, still fully clothed. He took hold of the boy's wrist and pulled him from under the bed, watching as anger rose within Eddy, turning his face red.

"You mean all this time I've been trying to wake him and he's been under the bed?" he practically yelled.

Double D ignored the ranting from the other male, he stood over Ed, one foot either side of the taller one's ribs, and bent down to slap his face lightly, "Ed, wake up" he called

Ed grunted, "Five more flowers mom" he mumbled, turning onto his side, an arm swooping up to catch Double D, pinning him to the floor next to the sleeping boy as though the capped male was a teddy bear.

"Eddy, help" Double D called

Eddy just laughed before moving to swiftly kick Ed's butt, watching as the dumb boy simply snorted again, pulling Double D closer, practically squeezing the air from the smarter boy.

"The banana needs to dance like Jupiter" Ed muttered in his sleep, causing both other boys to stare

"He sure does say stupid things" Eddy said

"Could you please stop contemplating the oddness of Ed's utterances and help me up?" Double D requested, "The longer we stay here, the less time we have for Jawbreaker gathering!"

"Good point" Eddy said before dashing from the room

Double D sighed and tried to push Ed away, but only succeeded in making the taller boy pull him closer as his 'teddy bear' tried to escape. "Put the gravy in the soup Double D" Ed mumbled

Double D gave up trying to escape the clutches he was incarcerated in. instead he began to wonder where Eddy had vanished, and why he could smell toast.

Eddy returned, with a plate of buttered toast piled high. Ed's nose twitched, "BUTTERED TOAST!" he yelled as he woke suddenly, dashing over to the plate, and releasing Double D from the vice like grip.

Double D stood and moved over to Eddy, "my thanks go to you and buttered toast" he said to Eddy, who simply grinned in a rather smug way.

Ed had somehow managed to put the plate on his head, one slice of buttered toast stuck out of his mouth at an odd angle, "Hello Double D, Hello Eddy" he greeted happily, "What a Purdy day for pancakes…"

He grinned and stood up, moving to his window and looking out at the rain, "It's raining cats and lollipops out there guys!" he said happily, reaching up and taking another slice of toast.

"What?" Eddy yelled rushing to the window, "Great, that means we cant go out… that means no money… that means no jawbreakers!" he broke down, sitting on the floor sobbing at his loss of the hard candy he craved so desperately.

"Don't worry Eddy, tomorrow is another day and we can try again" Double D said, hoping to comfort his friend

"Rabbits smell just like a Gravy Boat!" Ed said, "Every cloud has a silver pillow!"


End file.
